1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to nuclear power generation equipment and, more particularly, to a device usable to detect neutron flux and thus power generation in a nuclear reactor.
2. Background
Nuclear power plants and other types of devices that employ controlled nuclear reactions are well known. During operation of a nuclear reactor, it is desirable to understand the rate at which power is being generated at various areas within the reactor. Devices that can sense electric power generation via neutron flux and the like are well known in the relevant art. However, inasmuch as space within a nuclear reactor for instrumentation and the like is limited, it has generally been possible to employ only a limited number of detection devices within the containment of a nuclear reactor. The result has been that the detected values of power generation at various locations within a reactor core have been capable of at most only a coarse approximation. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that known detection devices have each required telemetry wires to extend between the sensing device and an appropriate data logging device. Such wires occupy volume within the reactor core, and available volume for such wires is limited at best. It thus would be desirable to enable more accurate power generation values within the core of a nuclear reactor.